Galvanic E.V.O.
Galavanic E.V.O. is the seventh episode of RIchard 10: The Alpha-Omegatrix. Plot The episode starts with a strange wave of energy spreading quickly around Earth, about half the speed of Kineceleran, infecting everyone with Nanites. Destiny, Matt and Richard become safe, due to Destiny's mana shield. Richard, wanting to find out where the Nanites came from, attempts to turn into XLR8, although is turned into Rath, stating he is better. Rath then proceeds to the source of the Nanites, finding E.V.O.lved Alien, and tackling him, causing the nanites to stop spreading. E.V.O.lved shoots Rath off, confirming he must do this in order to return to a normal Galvanic Mechamorph. Rath then turns into NRG and shoots a radiation beam at E.V.O.lved, causing him to malfunction and faint. Later, Destiny tries to use her mana on the Alpha-Omegatrix to try to scan where E.V.O.lved is, although it being difficult as it is harder to scan technology than a living creature. They finally are able to track him to his base remains, which, using his Galvanic Mechamorph powers, was able to restore it. The team walks in, being attacked by E.V.O.lved. Richard again attempts to go XLR8, but was turned into Lode Star. Lode Star attempts to magnetize E.V.O.lved, but was also magnetizing the Nanites, causing an explosion sending Lode Star and E.V.O.lved flying in opposite directions. Lode Star, attempting for XLR8, is transformed into Brainstorm. Once again attempting to use his powers to injure E.V.O.lved, Brainstorm's electricity links against each Nanite in the room, although also hitting E.V.O.lved causing severe damage to him. Brainstorm, although knowing that the leftover magnetism and electricity would hurt XLR8, attempts to transform into him. Fortunately, he is transformed into Armodrillo instead. He then creates a small tremor that makes E.V.O.lved shake and fall. Thinking he has succeeded, Armodrillo goes to walk off, but is hit by E.V.O.lved's energy blast, making him faint and transform back to human. Matt, after absorbing metal, punches E.V.O.lved and Destiny wakes Richard up. After being woken up, Richard goes for XLR8, but is turned into Cannonbolt instead. Then, Cannonbolt rams E.V.O.lved, and continues to until is blasted off by E.V.O.lved. Cannonbolt then remembers the one weakness E.V.O.lved has, and that only one that no one else has. Cannonbolt transforms into NanoMech and flies into E.V.O.lved and begins to electrify him from the inside. Azmuth then comes, and tells Richard to get out of E.V.O.lved and transform back. After doing so, Azmuth unlocks a new function in the Alpha-Omegatrix that allows Richard to cure anything with Nanites. Richard tells the Alpha-Omegatrix to do a world-wide curing wave. The Alpha-Omegatrix spreads a red energy wave over Earth collecting the Nanites, and bringing them back to the Alpha-Omegatrix. E.V.O.lved is heard groaning, and then is inverted in colors, except for the black. E.V.O.lved reveals that he knew of the curing function, but that Richard would have nearly killed him before being able to explain his purpose. He then states that he will become an ally of Richard's team, and a guardian of Galvan Prime. Characters Heroes *Richard *Destiny *Matt *Azmuth Villains *E.V.O.lved Alien Aliens Used *Rath (accidental; selected alien was XLR8) *NRG *Lode Star (accidental; selected alien was XLR8) *Brainstorm (accidental; selected alien was XLR8) *Armodrillo (accidental; selected alien was XLR8) *Cannonbolt (accidental; selected alien was XLR8) *NanoMech Trivia *E.V.O.lved is cured of his Nanites, and becomes an ally of the team, and a guardian of Galvan Prime. *It is shown that the Alpha-Omegatrix can cure E.V.O.s, due to having Nanites in it. *It is unknown why the team wasn't infected with Nanites after coming out of the shield, as in Generator Rex, if not protected, every living thing gains Nanites even if they are taken out. *Richard stating that Rath is better than XLR8 may be a referance to the Ben 10 episode Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, where Ben attempted to go Humungousaur, but instead got Rath, insisting that he is better. *A running gag in this episode is Richard wanting to go XLR8 but was turned into someone else. This is similar to the running gag in the Ben 10 episode The Return, where Ben wanted Four Arms but was turned into someone else. *E.V.O.lved states that he will be a guardian of Galvan Prime. This means that he either will be gaurding the Galvan Prime in Richard's dimension, or of Ben's dimension. It is unknown as of now. *This episode has the most references to Ben 10. *E.V.O.lved's real name is revealed: Gearo. Category:Episodes